


converse high

by rencontres



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Texting, Tutoring, isagi is the sun i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencontres/pseuds/rencontres
Summary: “Okay, Rin Itoshi,” he spits, and turns to face Rin. “Do your worst.”And, holy mother ofmooncakesis he pretty. Like, illegal and wars-probably-fought-over-him pretty. Wow. On second thought, Rin wouldnotmind cutting into his free time to tutor Isagi. Not at all.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	converse high

Rin’s running late. Which, if he were an average student, wouldn’t be that much of a problem. Maybe he’d waltz in, iced coffee in hand and a sweet smile playing on his lips when he says _sorry I’m late._ Rin isn’t that lucky, though. Is he lucky enough to perform at the United States’ _Carnegie Hall_ multiple times? Sure. Travel to Europe’s prettiest sights and witness _Tokyo Disneyland’s_ firework show? Sure. But not lucky enough to afford to be ordinary. Not lucky enough for a brother that’d say his name with at least a little bit of pride, or parents who said something to him other than long lists of responsibilities and criticisms.

He’s running as fast as he can, long having ditched an old bicycle fit for a six-year-old. His bag thumps hard and heavy against his side, and every breath is fire and ice running down Rin’s throat. Rin would’ve had a perfectly ordinary morning if his alarm clock hadn’t spontaneously broken, and all three of his backup alarms - phone, alexa, and second phone - hadn’t failed to wake him, either. He’d instead woken a full _two hours_ past his usual time, which led to a quick glance towards his wall clock and then full-blown panic for every minute that followed. 

And, after discovering that his driver just _didn’t show up at all,_ he’s here. Running like mad to school, dress shirt half-buttoned and slacks barely ironed straight.

✎

Rin opens the door as quietly as he can, and is met with an empty classroom, save for the teacher and one other student. His hair matches the mussed state of Rin’s, and a few of his buttons are undone at the top of his shirt. The boy doesn’t look up or move from the desk he’s seated at, and Rin looks towards his homeroom teacher questioningly.

“Ah, Rin,” she says brightly, gesturing towards the boy. “I’m glad you’re here to join us after your… difficulties arriving. No worries! Isagi hasn’t been waiting long. Sit down, please.” She points to the desk next to the boy. 

Rin hesitates. He hasn’t checked up on any of his clubs or assignments yet. Ms. Anri’s smile grows a little strained, and Rin obliges. 

“Right! Rin, this is Isagi, and Isagi, this is Rin. You’re both in the same year, I’m sure you’ve met once before…?” 

The boy - _No,_ Isagi - sits up. “No,” he mutters sharply. “We haven’t.” 

Ms. Anri blinks, and resumes smiling. “I see. Rin, you’ll be tutoring Isagi from now on,” she pushes a few sheets of paper towards Rin, held together with a paperclip. “This is Isagi’s academic history, as well as specifications in the subjects he’s lacking. Areas I’d suggest you start with are arithmetic and social studies.” 

_What._ “What?” 

Rin picks up the papers, and glances at Isagi - who looks seconds away from strangling Ms. Anri. “Miss,” Isagi grits. “I don’t _need_ a tutor.” 

“This isn’t a matter of whether you need help anymore, Yoichi Isagi. Rin is your tutor from now until the rest of the school year. Good morning to you both and good _bye,_ I have a meeting.” 

Ms. Anri leaves in a swirl of her fluorescent puffer coat and jeweled handbag. Isagi slams both hands onto his desk and stands up, pushing the chair back and making an awful screeching noise on the tile. “Okay, Rin Itoshi,” he spits, and turns to face Rin. “Do your worst.”

And, holy mother of _mooncakes_ is he pretty. Like, wars-probably-fought-over-him pretty. Wow. On second thought, Rin would _not_ mind cutting into his free time to tutor Isagi. Not at all.

✎

Rin _absolutely_ minds Yoichi Isagi cutting into his free time to tutor him.

As it turns out, Isagi, who apparently doesn’t have a single page of notes on _anything,_ is completely clueless. On everything. Basic geography? Forget it. He can’t distinguish prefecture from prefecture, much less identify the characteristics of the street he lives on. Because they’re _already_ there. Study sessions at their respective houses, because Isagi is _hopelessly lost._

Weeks have passed. Weeks. Long afternoons and dips into the evenings filled with “Can you repeat that?” and “I don’t understand” after every explanation Rin offers. Real life application, shot and overdone. Hands-on examples don’t work. Rin - a perfectionist and frustratingly meticulous in everything he does - is scarily close to giving up. 

Isagi remains deceivingly cheerful and annoyingly distant through all of their sessions, countering every sigh of Rin’s with a knowing smile. _Stop trying,_ it says. _Admit defeat already. I know you want to._ Isagi _knows_ Rin can’t back out. Every single time Ms. Anri drops by, Isagi lights up and suddenly knows the answers to all of Rin’s questions, practice problems, practice tests, and everything else he throws at him. He answers every delighted gasp of Ms. Anri’s with the fakest shyness Rin has ever seen, as if to say _haha, dear me, I’m doing well? I had no idea!_ That’s what Rin despises the most about Isagi - he’s brilliant. Rin knows Isagi must have some study material - without any, he’d fail every task Rin hands him. But he doesn’t. He stumbles and _oopsies!_ his way through anything that doesn’t count towards his report card, and on month two he _loses his mind._

Well. Not really. Isagi’s brain stays in his skull. What does happen is that he drops all niceties and starts messing with Rin. Or perhaps another attempt to break Rin's spirit? All Rin knows is that his reputation lies with Isagi's performance, and Isagi likely can't stand the idea of being indebted to someone else. That's all.

✎

**

yoichi isagi

**

hey

rin

rinnnnnnn

rin??

What?

hey

how would you ask a boy you like on an ice cream date

I tutor you in the academic world. Nor am I the person people typically go to for love advice.

please :(

i really need ur help

Just ask him if he wants to go on an ice cream date with you? It’s simple.

...captain obvious 

go on an ice cream date with me?

No, I meant ask the boy you like.

i just did

What did he say?

idk you tell me

What do you mean?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i threw this together in the hopes that someone would enjoy the texting portion as much as i do (haha) 
> 
> this ... might stay as a 1-chapter 4ever wip or be extended into something longer T___T don't know don't know
> 
> comments are appreciated : ]


End file.
